What Happens After
by Katherine Del Rey
Summary: How that Melanie and Wanda are two seperate people and now living their own lives, learning how to save the humans from the souls how will their lives and the lives of the people they love change? Find out in "What Happens After"
1. Chapter 1

Melanie and Wanda found another set of humans and another set after that. The parasites and the humans were all working together. Wanda couldn't stop smiling when she and Ian were able to take a soul out of another human to let them live. It was weird. She was betraying her kind. Then again, the other souls that helped her were too. There was no one going after them anymore. Life was simple, life was pure, life was great. Life was really great, until Ian got very sick. Wanda went out and got all of the supplies that was needed. None of it was helping.

Ian was lying on his bed in a cold sweat: "I love you Wanda and I always will."

Wanda: "Stop talking like this is goodbye."

Ian: "It could be, and you know that."

Melanie knocked on the door: "Sorry to interrupt, but Doc was wondering if it was okay for him to come in and try something…new…?"

Wanda: "New?"

Melanie nodded: "I know that none of us know what this "new" thing can do but it's worth the try."

Ian: "Wanda I love you. I will see you soon. This isn't goodbye."

Wanda nodded and tears streamed down her face. As she was walking out she passed Doc: "You can't let him die."

Doc: "You know I wont."

Melanie took Wanda and led her to the field where they could work and wait for Doc to come out with more news. Jamie joined them, he was smiling and there was something about his smile that made Wanda smile.

Jamie: "Hey Wanda! The crops look real good this year. Jeb says it's the best in a while, with all the new workers and everything.'

Wanda: "I know! It's great how many humans we are able to save now."

Melanie: "It's all because of you Wanda. You are saving everyone. Jamie go work with Jeb, I'm gonna stay here and work with Wanda."

Jamie ran off to go help Jeb. Wanda and Melanie were alone. They had a connection. A connection no one really knew how it worked. They had been one person at one time. They were really sisters.

Melanie: "He will be okay Wanda. You know that right?"

Wanda: "I know but he has been sick for a long time and remember when that was Jamie?"

Melanie: "I do, and I also remember how you saved him. Give Doc a chance like we gave you one."

Wanda: "You're right. You always know what to say Mel."

Melanie smiled and pulled Wanda close and gave her a hug. Wanda shed a tear and wiped it away: "Okay lets work!"

Doc came running out to the field screaming: "Wanda! Wanda! Come quick!"

Wanda's face went white. Was Ian dead?


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda: "Doc?! What's happened? Is Ian okay?"

Doc: "He's fine, that's the thing. I gave him this drink and he's fine. Not one hundred percent but about ninety percent."

Wanda: "That's…impossible."

Doc: "I know."

Wanda: "What did you give him to drink?"

Doc: "Water mixed with Heal."

Wanda: "So it must have been internal?"

Doc: "Exactly. I don't know what it was and if it happens again…"

Wanda: "You wont know if you can prevent it.."

Doc: "Yeah…I will do anything I can…but he's looking for you."

Wanda let a small grin slip onto her face and she began to walk toward Ian's room. Jared came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. He startled her and she jumped.

Jared: "Sorry Wanda, I didn't mean to scare you."

Wanda: It's okay. I was just going to see Ian."

Jared: "I never apologized to you."

Wanda: "What?"

Jared: "For hitting you, for being…well an asshole to you. I am sorry."

Wanda: "It's been a few months…what made you think of this now?"

Jared: "Ian…how he was dying and we didn't know why…and it hit me. That could have been me. I could have been dying and you wouldn't know how I sorry I was. I love you. Not in the way I love Melanie, I love Melanie more than anyone. But you brought her back to me. You are the reason she is here today. Thank you."

He moved toward Wanda and she cried and he hugged her: "Thank you Jared. I never hated you. I was never mad at you. I know why you hit me and why you hated me. I just hope, you don't feel that way anymore…"

Jared: "Of course I don't. I told you, I love you and you are like a sister to me."

Melanie was walking up behind them: "Can I get in on this group hug?"

Jared and Wanda made a gap and let Mel in. Mel began to laugh, and then Jared followed.

Wanda: "What's so funny?"

Mel: "We are one weird dysfunctional family."

Wanda began to laugh too: "Very, very dysfunctional."

Jared was the first to let go and he took Melanie's hand: "Lets all go see Ian."

Mel took Wanda's hand and they made a line: "Yes, lets!"

Wanda walked in first. Ian was sleeping. The small rise and fall of his chest was so peaceful and it made her heart flutter.

Wanda looked at Jared and Mel whispering: "I don't want to wake him!"

Ian: "You aren't a good liar and not a good whisperer either…"

Wanda: "Oh shit, sorry."

Ian: "It's fine, I wanted to see you. I wasn't really sleeping."

Wanda: "You aren't a good liar either."

Ian: "Ah, never said I was."

Wanda smiled and motioned for Jared and Mel to come join her. They all sat around Ian laughing and being a family together.

Jared and Mel got up to go to dinner. Wanda was going to get Ian dinner and when she stood Ian pulled her back down.

Ian: "It was internal, wasn't it?"

Wanda: "Yes."

Ian: "Will it happen again?"

Wanda: "I don't know. Doc now knows what to do though."

Ian: "You don't know if it will cure though…"

Wanda: "It will. It did this time and it will again."

Ian: "You're getting better…at this whole lying thing."

Wanda: "I am not lying. I am going to go get us dinner. Stay here."

Ian: "I'm fine, I am going to dinner, with my friends, and my family.

Wanda: "Family? You have Kyle but I mean he's sort of family, who else is here that is in your family?"

Ian: "You Wanda, you are my family."

Wanda was very confused: "No I'm not."

Ian: "Yes you are. You are the person I am closet to, even closer than Kyle."

Wanda: "Anyone is closer to me than they are to Kyle."

Ian smiled: "Why can't you just let me say things like this to you?"

Wanda: "You forget that I am not a person. I am a thing. A soul."

Ian: "You're more human than most people in this cave."

Wanda: "I wish I could be mad at you."

Ian: "I didn't do anything."

Wanda: "You make me feel like something that everyone else here thinks I'm not. And that makes me sad, that only you can see who I really am."

Ian: "Only me? Seriously Wanda? We must not be living in the same cave."

Wanda stood up from the bed and Ian grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He kissed her and she tried for a second to get away. She stopped hesitating and pulled him closer to get until there was no room for either of them to get away. She was happy. There was no one in her head telling her to stop or about to hit Ian. She loved him and just like that, life was great again.


End file.
